Death Wish
by Dimunda
Summary: What are you exactly?" Ash asked. A girl looked down at her hands. They were covered in blood. Tears fell down her face. "I'm a monster," she whispered, "A experimental monster created for evil. Created by Team Galactic." Pokemorph story. R
1. Experiment 001

A/N: this idea came to me in my P

A/N: this idea came to me in my P.E. class. :p hurray for P.E. Ok, the prologue will be first of course. It's the prologue! But anyway, it'll be probably a little weird, but please bare with me. Enjoy!

Prologue

4 years ago

A woman with short, light blue hair stood in front of a cylinder tank with a clipboard. She wore small glasses, a white shirt with a giant yellow 'G', white pants, and white boots. She looked down on the clipboard and began writing.

"Subject releases normal behavior," she said, writing quickly, "Age: 10. Gender: female. Years experimenting on: Four. Subject seems to have adapted to DNA sample number 0483."

The woman looked up into the tank. The liquid in the tank gave off a light, green glow.

She stared at the 'experiment'. In the tank was a young girl. Wires were attached around her entire body as she floated in the liquid. Her eyes were closed, giving her the appearance to be in a peaceful sleep.

The girl had long, dark blue hair. On top of her head, laid a large, pointed clothing. On both sides were large, pointed silver objects. In the place of where her shirt would be, was a light gray looking shield. In the middle rested a light blue diamond. She wore short, dark blue shorts. Behind her, was a large, pointed blue tail, with light blue shining down the middle. On her arms and legs were circled symbols that glowed.

The woman sighed. The doors then opened. The woman jerked her head, as did other people with the same uniform.

In walked a man with spiked, dark blue hair. He wore a gray vest, a yellow 'G' on the right. Everyone turned and typed on the computers while others wrote behind them.

The woman gulped slightly, and sighed. The man walked to her.

"G-Good evening, M-Mister Cyrus," the woman said when the man reached her.

Cyrus walked in front of her, ignoring her welcome. He gazed up at the girl inside the tube. Her eyes were still peacefully closed.

"Tonya," Cyrus said.

The woman stood up straight quickly. She gulped slightly.

"Y-Yes, sir?" Tonya asked.

Cyrus continued to gaze at the girl.

"Has she awoken at all today?" he asked.

Tonya looked down at her clipboard. She lifted up a paper and gazed down at another.

"Um yes, sir, she did," Tonya said, reading the paper, "She awoke once at 12:45 this afternoon."

Cyrus sighed.

"That was over eight hours ago, Tonya," Cyrus said.

Tonya gulped slightly.

"Y-Yes, sir," she said, "B-But she has been making progress! When she awakes, she eats on her own now! She opened her mouth once and said, 'Where'!"

Cyrus smiled slyly.

"Excellent," he said, "She's beginning to move on her own."

The girl stirred slightly.

Cyrus smiled even more.

"She's ready then," he said.

Tonya's eyes widened.

"B-But, sir," she said, "I-I think we should wait at least a couple more months to see how much more she can-"

_Smack!_

Tonya's glasses fell to the floor, Tonya falling with them.

Everyone turned, seeing Cyrus's hand raised.

Tonya looked at the ground, touching her cheek. Small blood trickled down her cheek.

Cyrus looked at her angrily.

"You're not here to think!" he yelled, "You're here to make sure she progresses well and do what you are ordered to! When I say she is ready, I want you to do what I say! Understood?!"

Tonya nodded her head, putting her glasses back on.

"Y-Yes, sir," she whispered.

Cyrus looked at a man to the right of him. He was in front of the tank, on a computer.

"Drain the tank!" he said.

The man nodded his head.

"Yes, sir," he said.

He typed quickly on the keyboard. A siren blew, and the tank began to drain.

Cyrus looked at Tonya, who was standing, the clipboard to her chest.

"Get DNA sample 0484! Now!" he yelled.

"Yes, sir!" Tonya said.

She quickly ran to a metal door. She looked to the right, at a small keyboard. She pressed four codes and the door opened.

She walked into a cold room. She ran to the back. She looked up by a case numbered 0483. Next to it was a case labeled 0484. She pressed for codes and it opened. She dug in and pulled out a small machine. It resembled a small gun. On the top was a small tube with red liquid.

Tonya ran back into the previous room, closing the cold room's door. She ran to the side of a tank, up a ladder. She looked down in the tank.

The girl was curled on the bottom of the tank, the wires tangled.

"Lift the bottom!" Tonya cried.

The tank then began to rise. The girl stirred slightly. Tonya's eyes widened as the young girl's opened. The girl weakly looked up at Tonya with bright, red eyes. The girl looked at Tonya slightly sad.

"L-Lift the girl!" Tonya yelled.

A man flicked a red switch and the wires lifted the girl.

Tonya could hear the girl groaning in pain.

The girl was then lifted, her back turned to Tonya. Tonya saw that her hair had grown far down her back.

Cyrus smiled at the girl. He could see her eyes shifting around the room.

"Now!" Cyrus yelled.

Tonya placed the front of the small gun like machine to the girl's back, right below her right shoulder. She then pulled a trigger, and the girl screamed loudly in pain, her back arching greatly.

Her eyes were widened, and she was screaming loudly. Tonya looked at the tube, seeing the red liquid almost gone.

_Just a little more, sweetie: _Tonya thought, looking sympathetically at the small girl.

The girl screamed louder, tears flowing down her eyes. The diamond in her chest began to glow.

Tonya's eyes widened.

"She's reacting!" Tonya cried, "Pull the switch!"

A man quickly ran to a large switch. He pulled it and the girl screamed. Tonya saw small electricity go from the wires to the girl's body.

_I'm sorry: _Tonya thought.

Then, the tube was empty. Tonya removed the small machine. The girl stopped screaming, panting heavily. Her eyes then closed, her body limp. Her head hung, her hair falling.

Cyrus smiled. He turned and headed for the door. He stopped.

"Tonya," he said.

Tonya looked down at him from the ladder.

"Y-Yes, sir?" she asked fearfully.

Cyrus glanced back at her. Tonya gasped softly. His eyes were filled with rage.

"Do not disappoint me," he said, "Or the consequences will be even more severe."

The doors opened and he walked out, disappearing.

Tonya looked down. Tears formed in her eyes.

"Yes, sir," she whispered softly.

4 years later

Cyrus walked into the lab. Tonya turned from the tube, looking at him.

"How has she progressed?" he asked.

Tonya glanced at the papers.

"E-Excellent, sir!" she exclaimed, "She's awaken at least eight times a day, she's performing sentences, and she's beginning to react to her surroundings!"

Cyrus smiled, walking to the tank.

He saw the girl's eyes closed, deep in a peaceful slumber.

He touched the glass where her face was.

"Excellent," he said.

He studied her.

"I noticed her body has changed," he said.

Indeed it did.

The girl's long, dark blue hair was now a dark violet. On her right eye was a silver, crescent shape object, surrounding her eye. On her back, were two silver like pointed wings. On her body was a silver and violet like armor. A short, pointed silver tail replaced her long dark blue tail. On the sides of her shoulders were large, silver like circles. In the middle of them were large, dark pink pearls. On her legs were long, dark violet symbols that glowed.

The girl's face the cringed.

A loud siren then went off. Tonya and Cyrus turned their heads.

"What is it?!" Cyrus yelled.

A man began typing quickly. Tonya ran quickly to his sides, reading a scanner.

"H-Her heart rate! It's extremely fast!" Tonya yelled, "F-Faster than it should be!"

"Well fix it!" Cyrus yelled.

He turned towards the girl.

Her face cringed.

_Girl's thoughts_

_Where am I? Why am I in so much pain? Mother…Mother where are you? Why haven't I seen you? Why am I in so much pain, Mother? What is going on? I'm scared._

Her eyes then began to flutter half way opened. She curled up in a fetal position, wrapping her arms around her legs.

_Mother…I'm scared…I'm really scared, Mother…Please…Please…Help me! Save me, Mother! _

Cyrus heard the siren continue louder. He turned quickly to Tonya.

"What is going on?!" Cyrus yelled.

Tonya turned and ran to the tank. She saw the girl look directly at her, into her eyes. Tonya's eyes widened. She turned to Cyrus.

"S-Sir, I-I think she's realizing feelings!" Tonya yelled.

"What does that mean?!" he yelled angrily, clutching his fists.

Tonya began to shake.

"She's thinking more for herself! She's trying to remember her past!" Tonya explained, "Her brain is straining itself so much, giving her small tears of her past! In order to do that, it's causing her to think for herself!"

Cyrus cursed under his breath.

"How dangerous is that?" he asked, sweat forming on his forehead.

Tonya began shaking more.

"I-If this continues," she began, "She might become so panicked and confused that she might accidentally trigger her powers! Powers that we have yet studied for her to control!"

The girl turned her head, looking around. She saw panicked eyes looking at her.

_Where am I: _she thought: _Why are these people staring at me?_

Her eyes then widened.

Tonya noticed. She turned and whispered, "Oh no."

Cyrus looked at her.

"What?! What is it?!" he yelled.

Tonya stared at the girl.

"I…," Tonya stammered, "I-I th-think she's realizing th-that w-we took her."

_They took me! They took me from my mother: _the girl screamed in her head.

The girl looked at the wires. She turned seeing the tail. Her eyes widened even more.

_They did this! They turned me into a monster! _

The girl screamed loudly. The tank's liquid began to bubble. Tonya backed her, her eyes shining with fear.

"Sh-She's reacting! Her powers!" Tonya screamed, "Hit the switch!"

Before anyone could move, the tank exploded the girl screaming, "NO!"

Glass exploded everywhere. Cyrus, Tonya, and everyone were slammed into the wall, some through it. Smoke covered the place, blinding everyone's view.

Cyrus looked up, coughing.

"Damn it," he whispered, "I was sure she was perfected."

The smoke cleared and Cyrus's eyes widened.

There the girl stood, different yet again. The right side of her hair was dark blue, the other half violet. The right shoulder contained the pearl, while her chest contained the diamond. The silver crescent shaped object covered her right eye, while a large pointed silver object was on the left side of her head. Her right arm and leg was covered in violet symbols while her left was covered in light blue symbols.

The girl screamed loudly, an explosion happening again.

Tonya covered her eyes. She then heard the girl scream, "MOTHER!"

So how was it? Would've made more, but decided the next chapter to be the present and the first the prologue. I hope you liked this story. If you think it is bad, I will try and make it better. Oh and if you need a visual on what the girl looks like, just tell me and I'll send the link. - thank you! Review please!

Dimunda Arceus Goddess


	2. Meeting Her

A/N: wow. I've not updated anything in a looong time. Stupid school. Anyway, I got my inspiration back for this story after watching Pokemon 3 on Cartoon Network. The one with Entei in it. I found myself crying in the end of this movie. In this chapter is a part 2 of the prologue. It will be based two years later, the present, but this idea came to me today and I thought it'd be much better. Well I hope you enjoy! Oh one more thing. Two years later, she'll be 16. Ash, Pikachu, Brock, and Dawn will still be in a group again

.Ash is 16, Brock 18, and Dawn 15. Ash just came back with them to try the Sinnoh League again. Even if the series isn't over in the English version, come on. He always loses which I think kinda sucks for him. :/ ok let's begin!

Prologue Part 2: 2 years later

A girl with long blue hair and red eyes ran quickly through a forest, a Raichu by her side. She skidded to the right, the Raichu turning quickly with her.

The girl wore a long white shirt, obviously too long for her and white shorts. Behind her a long blue tail with silver shone.

She stopped, pressing her back to a tree. The Raichu fell to its stomach, panting heavily. The girl panted and looked around nervously. She saw her tail swish slightly.

"Damn, I can't make it go back in!" she whispered angrily and breathlessly . "Everything is gone but that!"

She slid to the ground, leaning against the tree still. She tried to catch her breath, holding a hand to her chest.

She looked at the Raichu and gently pulled him to her lap. She began to pet his back slowly, running her fingers slowly in his fur.

"A quick break, Oran," the girl whispered, "Rain is waiting for us."

The Raichu, Oran, nodded his head slowly. The girl smiled and reached into one small pouch on her shorts. She opened it and pulled out an Oran berry.

She held it to Oran's mouth and said, "Eat. You need it."

The Raichu looked at her hesitantly but took it into his mouth and ate it. He knew there was no point in arguing with her. He'd only end up losing.

The girl smiled and ran her hand over his back, beginning to breathe normally again. She then shot her head up as did Oran. They jumped up, seeing figures appear in the dim sunlight.

The girl growled, glaring at the figures.

"Why can't they just leave me alone?!" she whispered angrily. She looked down at Oran and said, "Let's get out of here."

The Raichu nodded and they began to run quickly. They ran quickly deeper into the forest, the forest getting much thicker. Oran, being much smaller than the girl, had no trouble getting through the thick parts. The girl on the other hand took much longer.

She then heard voices coming closer to her. She looked back and saw the figures just a few feet away. Her eyes widened and she tried to get through quickly.

"Ah!" she cried out.

She felt something stinging on her arm. She looked and saw blood trickling down her arm. Turning, she saw a branch dripping with some of her blood.

"The Mightyena are going wild! They've picked up something!" a voice cried.

The girl winced, clutching her bleeding arm. She began to push through the branches, hearing Mightyena barks.

"Think it's the girl?" "Of course! Nothing would drive them this insane."

The girl finally broke free from the branches and saw a river.

"Raichu Rai!" a cry called out.

The girl turned and saw Oran by a dock, a Vaporeon by his side. In the water by the Vaporeon was a raft. The girl smiled brightly and ran towards them.

Oran smiled then looked shocked. He jumped over the girl's head, an angry look on his face. The girl looked up at him in confusion.

"Raichuuu!" Oran cried, letting out a large amount of electrical energy.

The girl turned and saw two Mightyena and a Purugly fainted on the ground, Oran crouched before them, sparks moving slightly on his yellow cheeks.

The girl picked Oran up and hugged him tightly.

"Good boy, Oran," she whispered, "Good boy."

"Vaporeon!" the Vaporeon cried out behind them.

The girl looked up and saw men with light turquoise hair running towards her. They wore silver outfits with a giant yellow G in the middle.

The girl's eyes widened. She turned and ran on the dock, jumping into the raft. She looked at the Vaporeon, whom was wrapping a rope that was tied to the raft around its neck.

"Hurry, Rain! They're coming!" the girl said.

The Vaporeon, Rain, jumped into the water. She then began swimming quickly down the river, using all her might to pull the raft. The girl placed Oran in the corner of the raft. She leaned over the edge of the small raft and gently petted the Vaporeon as it pulled them down stream.

"Good girl. When we're done, you rest all night, ok?" the girl said.

The Vaporeon didn't respond. She was too busy concentrating on pulling them to safety, but the girl knew that the Vaporeon would love a rest.

The girl looked back, seeing the men scolding their pokemon. She then saw a raft shop.

"…You stole this, didn't you," the girl stated.

She barely saw Rain nod her head.

The girl sighed and laid her back down on the raft. The Vaporeon spoke sadly.

"No need to apologize, Rain," the girl said, "You did it to save us. I'm just saying we'll have to get rid of it. There's no need to draw attention to ourselves, so- Ow!"

She shot up. Her tail moved to the side and she stroked it.

"Stupid thing. Always getting in my way," the girl said, rubbing the sore spot on the tail.

Oran got up and looked at her wounded arm.

"Raichu Rai Rai Chu Rai," he said, looking at it worriedly.

The girl shook her head.

"It's just dried blood. I pressed my hand to the wound and it stopped bleeding," the girl said.

"Raichu Rai Chu Raichu Rai."

"Human stuff? Oh you want me to go to a human medical thing?" the girl asked.

Oran nodded his head quickly. The girl smiled slightly.

"I dunno. They might scream if they see a mutated girl with a tail walk in," the girl said.

Rain sneezed and began to slow down. The girl looked back, seeing nothing but nature.

"Ok, girl," she said, "you lost em. You can go slowly."

Rain nodded and pulled them slowly down the river.

The girl leaned over, looking at her reflection in the water. She looked into her reflections eyes. She glared and splashed the water harshly. She sat down and brought her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them.

"I'm a monster," she stated, "They made me into a monster." She gripped the back of her right shoulder, feeling past pains.

"They injected so many painful things into me. They hurt so badly….Then these things came," she said, stroking her tail.

Oran looked at her sadly and Rain looked ahead, not saying a word.

Oran walked to her and licked her cheek. The girl smiled and hugged him gently.

"I'm glad I got you two out of there," she said, "They had no right to use you two."

"Vaporeon Vapor!" Rain said.

The girl looked up and saw a woman on a white motorcycle, red and blue lights flashing, riding on the side of the river. The woman was looking at the girl.

She yelled, "This is Officer Jenny. Please stop and pull to the side of the river."

The girl sighed.

"Great. Bring us in, Rain," the girl said.

She then looked at her tail and concentrated hard, Rain slowly pulling up to the shore.

The tail then slowly retracted, then disappearing.

Rain hit the land and the girl stumbled out. Officer Jenny stopped and parked her motorcycle, walking towards the girl. Oran sat by the girl's side, wrapping his long tail around one of her legs.

"Everything will be all right, Oran," she whispered.

Officer Jenny reached her, pulling out a small notepad.

The girl smiled sheepishly.

"H-Hi," she said.

Officer Jenny looked at her notebook then at the girl.

"I got a report on a stolen raft. That you?" she asked.

The girl looked nervously at the police woman.

"Y-Yes but I had a good reason for it!"

Officer Jenny looked at her suspiciously and said, "Please tell."

The girl looked at her and said, "You see, my pokemon and I were minding our business when these goons called Team Galactic started chasing us with Mightyena and Purugly. My Vaporeon over there reacted and stole the raft. You see, I have no money and she knew that they might hurt us so she did only what she thought was right. Please forgive us."

The girl bowed and looked at the officer sadly.

Officer Jenny thought for a second.

"Come to think of it, the man who owned the raft shop did say something about a disturbance of Mightyena and Purugly. Well he did only say he wished that it'd be returned."

The girl nodded her head quickly.

"Y-Yes! O-Of course!"

Officer Jenny smiled. The girl smiled back and then winced. She looked and saw that her arm had started to bleed again.

Officer Jenny saw and her eyes widened.

"Oh my goodness! Your arm!" she nearly cried out.

The girl winced slightly, trying to smile.

"I-I'm fine," she stammered, clutching her arm, blood seeping through her fingers.

"Raichu Rai!" Oran cried out.

"Vaporeon Vapor!" Rain cried, glaring at her master.

The girl smiled nervously at her pokemon.

Officer Jenny gently grabbed her unwounded arm and gently tugged her to her motorcycle. The girl followed her, blinking confusingly.

"I'm taking you to the Pokmon Center. Nurse Joy'll fix you up," Officer Jenny said, leading the girl onto the motorcycle. Officer Jenny jumped in the front.

"B-But my pokemon!" the girl cried.

Officer Jenny smiled and pointed to the right side of her motorcycle, a little side part hooked to the bike.

"They can ride there," Jenny said.

The girl nodded her head. Before she could speak, her pokemon jumped into the side car. The girl smiled.

"Hold on tight," Jenny said, kicking up the bike.

The girl held onto the woman's waist, wincing. Jenny then started down the road.

"The nearest town is Twinleaf. It's a small town, but they have a Pokemon Center," Jenny yelled over the roar of the bike.

The girl just nodded her head.

"Oh I didn't catch your name," Jenny said.

The girl's eyes widened, then they fell.

She whispered, "I don't have one…"

When Officer Jenny didn't hear a reply, she just ignored the subject.

Present: One Week Later

"Ash, hurry up! I want to get to the pokemon center today!" cried a black haired female, an Empoleon standing beside her.

"We're coming, we're coming! Just wait one sec, Dawn!" a spiky black haired boy cried, a Pikachu on his shoulders.

By his side, running towards the girl, was a spiky brown haired man.

They reached the girl Dawn and panted.

Dawn placed her hands on her hips and shook her head.

"Ash, Brock, I swear we're gonna exercise more," she said, "Now come on. The Pokemon Center is right up that road. After that, we need to see my mom."

Dawn then turned and began walking with the Empoleon towards the Pokemon Center.

Ash sighed, the Pikachu on his shoulder doing the same. Brock laughed slightly and began walking.

Dawn then walked into the Pokemon Center and saw that Nurse Joy was not at the counter. She looked and saw her on the couches by a violet haired, red eyed girl. She wore a long sleeved white shirt and white shorts. By the girl's side was a Raichu and on the floor curled up sleeping was a Vaporeon.

"So that's why," she heard Nurse Joy say, reaching for the First Aid kit.

The girl nodded her head, and ran her fingers through her long, violet hair.

Ash and Brock walked behind Dawn. Dawn stared at the girl, looking at her eyes. The girl looked up, feeling Dawn's gaze. She then blushed, seeing that Dawn was staring at her, and looked down.

Brock rushed over and took Nurse Joy's hand and began to rant.

"Ash," Dawn whispered.

"Hmmm?" Ash asked.

"That girl…she has red eyes. They look so….dark. I'd think they were scary, but I…get a warm feeling when I look at them," Dawn said.

Ash tilted his head to the side and said simply, "Huh?"

Dawn smiled and shook her head. "Nothing, just forget I said anything."

She then saw Brock fall to the floor, a Toxicroak dragging him off. The girl let off a low giggle.

Ash and Dawn walked over to Nurse Joy and the girl.

Ash laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry bout that, Nurse Joy."

The nurse smiled and said, "It's alright. I will tend to you in just a moment. I have to tend to this young lady's injury."

Dawn looked and saw the girl looking at her arm. Her eyes widened, seeing a large amount of blood seeping through the bandages. She saw some blood slowly trailing down the girl's arm.

"Honestly, I don't know how you managed to make it bleed so much, young lady," the nurse said, unwrapping the stained bandage.

The girl laughed nervously and said, "Oran and I were playing and I bumped it. Sorry, Nurse Joy."

The nurse smiled and placed the stained bandage on the table. She then began to wrap a new bandage around her arm.

"Kyuna…," the girl whispered.

Nurse Joy looked up at her.

"What was that?" she asked.

The girl looked into Nurse Joy's eyes and said, "Kyuna. That's what I want my name to be. I heard a lady calling her daughter that. I like that name."

Nurse Joy smiled and said, "That's a wonderful name."

Ash and Dawn gave each other puzzled looks.

"There we go!" Nurse Joy said happily, finishing wrapping up the bandages on the girl's arm. "All finished. Now you just sit right here while I tend to these kids. I'll then feed your pokemon."

The girl, or Kyuna as she wanted to be called, nodded her head, smiling at the nurse.

Nurse Joy stood up and looked at Ash and Dawn.

"Follow me, please," she said, and walked towards the counter.

Ash and Dawn quickly followed. Brock soon joined them, rubbing his back.

Ash glanced back, seeing the girl hugging the Raichu gently, the Raichu licking her face, causing her to giggle.

The nurse stood behind the counter.

"Your pokemon please," she said.

Ash handed in his poke balls as did Dawn and Brock. Pikachu jumped on the counter while the Empoleon stood by her side.

"Nurse Joy," Ash said.

The nurse smiled at him, rubbing Pikachu's head.

"Yes?" she asked sweetly.

"Do you mind telling us what did that girl mean by she wanted her name to be Kyuna?" Ash asked.

Dawn and Brock stared at the nurse.

Nurse Joy looked at Kyuna, then back at them.

She whispered softly, "That girl has no memory of her name. Officer Jenny brought her here over a week ago due to that injury on her arm. She had told Jenny that a group called Team Galactic was chasing her and her pokemon."

Ash and the other's eyes widened.

"Galactic? They're back?" Ash asked.

Joy nodded her head.

"Yes, and this girl said they did terrible things to her," the nurse whispered. She was now looking at the floor, shaking slightly. "She's been through a lot, and through that she's lost some memory."

She then looked back at Kyuna, who was laughing as the Raichu tickled her chin with his tail.

The nurse smiled and said, "That's Oran, her Raichu, and Rain, her Vaporeon. She said she's not a pokemon trainer and they I gave her some poke balls. She puts Rain in one every now and then but refuses to put Oran in one."

Ash stared at Kyuna for a while. His eyes widened when she looked up and stared into his eyes. He suddenly saw a picture of a small girl in a large tube, wires surrounding her. He saw a woman stand above the tank and put something to the girl's back. He then saw the girl cry out in pain.

It then stopped and Ash stared at the floor.

"Ash? Ash, are you alright?" Dawn asked, touching his shoulder.

Ash looked back up, seeing Kyuna lying down on a couch.

"Y-Yeah. Sorry, Dawn," he said, smiling.

Dawn smiled back and turned back to Nurse Joy and began to talk.

Ash stared at Kyuna and thought: _What in the world was that? _

A/N: How was that for an ending? Better yet, how was that for a chapter? I'm working on getting my inspiration back and I think I'm going to really enjoy writing this story. Hope I get some reviews, even though it took me forever to write! 3

Dimunda


End file.
